marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
K'rll (Earth-616)
When the Soul-Survivors kidnapped the Asgardian All-father Odin as their next sacrifice, Thor and several other Asgardians searched for Odin. When confronted by the Asgardians, K'rll hooked himself into a machine called the Spirit Mold that allowed him to tap into the power of whoever being whose was being drained. Harnessing the Odinforce that remained in the batteries, K'rll was transformed into Soul-Eater, a monster made of pure Odinforce. Soul-Eater attacks the Asgardians and defeated them all except for the Asgardian Volstagg. As Soul-Eater attacked Volstagg, Volstagg, using power given to him by Odin before he passed out, fired a blast of energy that hurt Soul-Eater. Fighting Volstagg's new power, Soul-Eater uses up his energy and dissipates, which causes feedback through the Soul-Survivors' systems, destroying them. K'rll runs in screaming about how the Asgardians have destroyed everything and that he will kill them all. He is quickly silenced by Thor. It was later determined that Odin wasn't dead but underwent the Odinsleep to recharge his powers. Without the machine to drain the energies of gods, the Soul-Survivors' world became uninhabitable, forcing them to leave. K'rll later attached himself to the Spirit Mold to reform the Soul-Eater construct after modifying the machine to tap the life force of his fellow Soul-Survivors, which wiped them all out. Ever since then, Soul-Eater searched the cosmos looking for places of death to feed off souls of the deceased. He was near the center of the Kree Empire as the Kree/Shi'ar was reaching its end. He came upon the Kree throneworld of Hala where the Supreme Intelligence detonated a Nega-Bomb that to stimulate Kree evolution at the cost of billions of Kree lives. Soul-Eater fed off the souls of the deceased Kree and grew exponentially in power. Quasar was sent by the Mourners to investigate why the deceased Kree hadn't passed on into the afterlife. Quasar was accompanied by the Eternal Makkari and the artificial being Her. They encountered Soul-Eater and were overwhelmed by the villains' tremendous power. After defeating the heroes, the Soul-Eater targeted the cosmic being Origin who was in the process of being reborn. Quasar managed to enter Soul-Eater and encountered the souls of the Kree killed by the Nega-Bomb. Quasar convinced the souls to resist Soul-Eater, causing Soul-Eater to lose cohesion and eventually exploded. | Powers = As K'rll, he possessed no superhuman powers. He receives his powers through the Spirit Mold and becomes the Soul-Eater, a gigantic psionic construct, by feeding off the energy of other beings. When he first became the Soul-Eater, he possessed incredible power and was able to defeat a team of Asgardians with ease, including the powerful Thor. When he became the Soul-Eater for the second time, he could consume the souls of deceased beings to grow in strength. After consuming the billions souls of the deceased Kree, he grew to a size that dwarfed planets (at first, he was mistaken as a trinary star system), giving him immense physical strength, vast energy manipulation powers, the power to cross interstellar distances by traveling at faster-than-light speeds, and the power to reform from any physical and energy attack. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Soul-Eater's power depends on the psionic energies of other beings whether living or deceased. If this energy runs out (like when he ran out of Odinforce) or is disrupted (when the souls of the deceased Kree began to resist him) , Soul-Eater falls apart. | Equipment = the Spirit Mold | Transportation = (as Soul-Eater) under his own power; (as K'rll) formerly the Doomsday Star, an immense starship surrounded by an outside wall | Weapons = Formerly various weapons found on the Doomsday Star | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Soul-Eater at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Psionic Entities Category:Psychic Vampires